Now THIS is an epiphany!
by Angellufy
Summary: Angel finally understands he and the Slayer are mean to be... with an unexpected help!


**Now… THIS is an epiphany!**

Angel gets some news flash about leaving Buffy... and you would not believe who will help him to change his mind!

_It's Sunnydale High. Buffy looks around searching for him. She turns around with a slight frown on her face. Her eyes lock on something and her face clears. Angel is standing beside a fire truck looking at her. They keep staring at each other for a while. Then, Angel steps back, slowly turns around and walks off. He disappears into the smoke. _

Angel went back to the mansion to get his things. Before he closed the door to that part of his life he looked around. He could still smell her, feel her. After everything they had lived in those last 24 hours the only thing he wanted was to have her in his arms. To take comfort in her heat, her body and her soul. To comfort her, with his body and soul. But he couldn't… they couldn't. The urge to have her, to take her was never so strong, not even when he was tempted by The First… maybe was her blood running in his veins enticing him, clamoring for him, calling him… he didn't want to think about it or he would give in.

He had to go to other place that held so many memories. His old apartment. The place was dusted. Since he moved to the mansion he never came back here. It held so many memories. How they had kissed senseless. How he had discovered that the weird feeling he had every time around the slayer was not his demon having the wings, but his heart warming up for her love, loving her, wanting to be loved by her. He could still remember Darla asking him if he thought that his little school girl would kiss him in his true face. She should be there in that ice ring to see it herself. How much she was wrong about Buffy's love. How much he was wrong about her love… its strength… that light creature loved him although he had doubted it to happen. How many times had he called himself a fool?

It was time. He closed the door and left. He bought a car, a black convertible nonetheless. He would go to LA. He wanted to go really away, but he couldn't really leave her. He hoped that the distance would be enough for him to watch and for her to start that new life she so much deserved.

He took off, passed the "Now Leaving Sunnydale" sign and entered into the highway to LA. He was thinking of his old apartment… about that night that wonderful night that gave him everything, but also took from him everything. His demon came forth and did so many horrible things… and how he is so silent right now?

*How come you are so silent right now?*

_*Soul boy. Are you talking to me?*_

*Yes. Of course, I'm talking to you.*

_*Soul boy. I'm just appreciating the view*_

*Why do I think that you are happy with me leaving*

_*You know me. I like chaos. Seeing you suffering is my reward for having to put up with you in control of MY body*_

*I feel I have to inform you that in fact this is my body*

_*ha ha ha… No. Soul boy. I am the one entitled for this body. No happiness could take it from me. Besides, any powerful magician can cast a spell and remove this… this abomination… you call soul from my home. Now… Tell me again that this is your body_._*_

Angel knew he couldn't argue on that.

_*What? No answer! That is bad. If you really leave this body I can get that slayer of yours senselessly.*_

*I feel the need to inform again you that I'mthe one in control here, Angelus. You won't get near her. That is why I'm leaving. And have respect for my Buffy!*

*_Serious! I will… You know this will happen don't you? One day I will be free and I'll come back for her. Of course, you are making it a lot easier to me. The girl just fed you so you could not die and instead of you professing your undying… love… you are leaving! That is priceless! It is so good to see you and her hurt. I hurt you know… being indefinitely locked here. Well… anyway… That will so mess up her mind. She will be so broken by you leaving that she would beg me to finish her off.*_

Angel was starting to regret his decision because of the picture Angelus was creating.

*Are you telling me she won't be strong enough to go on?*

_*No. She will. I am waiting for it. Don't get wrong… she will probably jump the first sack of bones in the way… you know… to erase her pain. But eventually she will be broken enough to want to die. And I will be there. Someone in this world… or in other... I don't really fancy the whole concept of hell dimensions… although I almost sucked this world in one of them… Anyway… someone will find a way to unglue your soul from this body so I'd be free. I hope I'll have the honor to kill the bitch… Of course, after it I'd turn her. She would be a nice companion to me. Can you think of it… a slayer turned into a vampire? Hummmmmm… I can only imagine what I can do with that body. We could have ALL the happiness we want.*_

Angel grasped something that Angel said, but it couldn't be. He would know, wouldn't he? He could play with it. Angelus was too talkative… it seemed his pain was some sort of truth spell for Angelus.

*Angelus. My soul belongs to this body indefinitely and you won't come out to play any time soon. I'm leaving because she has the right for a normal life and I can't give…*

_*Yada yada ya… this is so boring, soul boy. Someone will find a way to take your soul away. Maybe the happiness with the delicious body of that slayer can't take your soul from this body… Damn second cursing… but, someone will find a way*_

Suddenly Angel turned his car back to Sunnydale.

_*What are you doing?*_

*Well. You just told me my soul is permanently attached to this body. So I'm going back to the woman I love*

_*What? WHAT? Where did this came from? You knew it already. Why… Oh, no. You didn't know, did you? Hey… how can you tell I'm not lying?*_

*Touché. But I can tell. I've felt my body different since I came back from Hell. I just assumed it was something due to my little travel. Now I can understand. It was all because my soul wouldn't leave this body again. I'll ask for Willow to check the course.*

_*Freedom note: kill the witch*_

Angelus growled in his head, while Angel had for the first in these last days a smile in his face.

**Epilogue**

Buffy was tired. She didn't have the strength to cry. The pain inside of her was so strong that not even tears would make it better. He did it. He left without saying goodbye. How would she live without him in her life?

She wrapped herself in her bed and left the pain took over her body. She was trembling. *He left me! He left me! He left me!*

She felt his presence. *Great! Now I'm going to the dust bin. I lost my marble*. Her mind was playing tricks on her… her soul was still feeling him around when he was not… he would not ever be there again.

She turned to the window and almost screamed… in that exact moment she heard the bell. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She said her friends she was alright, but maybe one of them came to check on her.

Buffy slowly raised herself from the bed.

"Coming"

She dragged herself to the door and opened it… and saw Angel who just grabbed her and kissed her senseless.

"Angel"

"Buffy"

"What… are… you… doing?"

"Kissing you."

Angel pushed Buffy inside and closed the door behind them. He kissed her hard, almost like a hungry man who was given food after a long hungry time. Buffy lost herself in his kisses and tried to remove his shirt.

"What? Angel… Angel… Oh, my? What are we doing? We can't"

"Shhh. It is… it is ok! My soul is mine. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you. Do you still want me in your life?"

"Oh, Angel. Of course I do! I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought…"

She could not go on because emotions took over. She threw her arms around his neck and cried against his shoulder while mumbling something about pain and confusion.

"How can you be sure? How can we be sure? I can't deal with him"

"I am. After I came back I felt my body different, but I thought it was because of my time there. I feel it now."

"Oh, Angel. Don't ever leave me again. I don't think I can take it."

"I won't. If I do just stake me!"

"Oh, I will Mr. Better dead than out of my sight"

"You seem tired. You need a nap."

"No. I think I need other things."

"No. We have time for this. I want you to rest. I won't go anywhere. Tomorrow we can ask Willow and Giles to look the curse"

"And if nothing has changed?"

"I will stay here."

"What possessed you to make you change your mind?"

"Angelus"

"WHAT?"

"It's hard to believe. We talk sometimes. He made a pretty horrible picture about you and your life after my leaving and I saw I was wrong and you were right. I want my life to be with you… forever!"

"So. I have to thank that bastard"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you"

"Yeah. Mr. I hope from now on you will do it"

"I will. A nap?"

"Yes."

For Buffy, that was the first safe sleep night in… forever. For Angel, that was the second night were happiness could really overcome the darkness in his life. Love is really a splendid thing.


End file.
